


Our Love Is Strange

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Crack, Help, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richie was driving Eddie home, until eddie dropped some ice cream on his crotch.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have you know that this is a Boku No Pico au ;)))) and Eddie is like. The same age as Pico (this is not related to the title)

Nyoooom goes the car as is speeds through the highway to hell.

"Your driving too fast chee-kun!" Eddie said as he was joggling the ice cream nervously.

His voice sounded like two pickles rubbing against each other and it was music to richie's ears.

"Oh hush, baka. I know what I'm doing." Richie replied, it seemed like he was trying to race lighting McQueen, and eddie did not like that at all.

Eddie had gotten so nervous that the ice cream had slipped by it's self and fell onto richie's dick.

Richard had gotten so surprised that he lossed control of the car and had gotten to a big crash where he and eddie died.

 

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't die. EDDIE MADE IT OUT ALIVE NIGGA

Eddie crawled out of the burning car.

Coughing while doing so.

He looked back and started to cry, his lover was gone. "N-no.. My ice cream." He weeped harder before his weeps got only to sniffles.

"Get a hold of your self Eddie." He sniffed.

"All you have to do is replace it.. That all."

So he got up, left, and nevee looked back.

The end.


	3. Suprised to see me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie moves to another country. Mexico to start a new life. But he gets a visitor he hasn't seen in a while.

As years go by eddie has moved to Mexico with a new hubby.

That's right, ice cream.

No matter how hot it is, the ice cream still manages to survive. All with the power of love.

Eddie and ice cream now has two kids.

Vanilla jr. and strawberry.

But then Eddie has another kid that his hubby gives birth too.

A ch-Chocolate ice cream?.

"Y-you cheated on me?" Eddie whimpered.

The ice cream dripped with nervousness.

"I thought you loved me!, how could you!?"

The ice cream proceeded to melt.

"No! I don't wanna hear it. Your moving out of the house."

The ice cream fell.

"It's too late... Its just to late."

And he walked out of the hospital driving back to his home to go cry in a corner.

But before he could weep someone knocked on his door.

As he opened it his eyes flew out of his head.

"Aloha!"

This Bitch did not know a single thing about Spanish.

"Richie?!"

Next time on dragon ballz, see what happens next!


	4. Chapter 4

*iCarly opening plays*

"Richie?! I thought you were dead! Well I was pretty sure you would be dead."

*laughing track plays*

"You know would never let you run away from me, so, who's the guy tour with now hmm?"

"Sniff.. Im getting a divorce.."

"Whaaaaat?, oh nooo."

That was sarcasm.

Probably.

Richie looked really evil at the moment like he was gonna turn into super saiyan.

So eddie slammed the door on him walked away, but before he could make it to his. Bedroom, Richie had ultra instinct his way in the house.

And slapped Eddie so hard that he turned back in to a Festus.

To be continued ---------->


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : )

Eddie woke up in a strange place. A basement.

He struggled to get up only knowing that he was chained to the wall. He grumbled looking for anything that could get him out.

He found keys on the floor and grabbed them to unlock the chains.

He wrists ached and he walked up the stairs leading to a door.

He opened it and it seemed like he was in a regular house.

He could here laughing from the kitchen and he slowly walked to the door way.

He could not believe what his eyes were seeing.

Richie and... Ice cream having a date?!?!

"W-what's going on?!" Eddie said as he struggled to not cry.

"I knew you would come up." "Anyone would have came up if there were keys!" "But you should have known this was a trap! This is a fake ice cream." Richie laughed maniacly.

"H-huh?" As soon as eddie blinked he fell into a trap door with only darkness.

"Have fun with the beasts eddie boy. I love you."

Eddie groaned his head hurt from the impact of the floor.

But he heard a growl from a corner.

"W-who's there?" He whispered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. I jus got back into school n shit but who cares about my life! You guys need your entertainment!

There was a big growl from the corner of darkness. Red eyes glowed and squinted at eddies body.

Eddie trembled in fear before saying "come out!" Like a d umb bitch.

The creatures claws hit the floor like a 'the ting goes skkrrraaa pop pop' you get the idea.

And the creature revealed its self to be..

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

B A R N E Y?!?!

"B-barney?" "Heheh! Hello there!" The purple eggplant waved.

"I haven't eaten a thot in 196603.80 years!" The purple skinny monster replied.  
"B-but.. I thought you loved humans!"

"Yes I do! I love to eat them!"  
The dino chuckled. His throat sounded like he sucked thousands of dick it was so dry

Eddie kicked barney in the ball's and killed him.

Then he used his body as a latter to get him out of the hole.

"Your gonna pay bitchie"

He said so darkly.

 

 

 

 

To be continued.


End file.
